


Carom

by theprettymozart



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Pool & Billiards, they are drinking buddies now you losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettymozart/pseuds/theprettymozart
Summary: The one where Dmitri Shostakovich and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart play billiards at midnight in a bowling alley.





	Carom

It was at least 11:30 PM at the bowling alley.

The rest of the mansion residents had left with Chopin having to basically drag a reasonably drunk Franz Liszt away from the bar.

But two people stayed behind to catch the bar's last call for alcohol and to make good on a promise they had made earlier in the night.

Dmitri Shostakovich and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart were going to play a game of billiards.

In her past life and even now as a science experiment Mitya loved a rousing late-evening game with close friends. But that was the thing, she wasn’t close with Wolfgang. So she was going to take advantage of this time to do so.

“Pocket or carom Wolfgang?” she asked

He took a short slurp from the fruity cocktail that he was drinking, “Carom. This isn’t my first rodeo.” He set his glass down on the bar and got up from his stool “You can have your call on the rules Mitya.” Wolfgang remarked over his shoulder getting down two cues from the wall.  
“One-cushion for this evening,” she set up the balls on the table. Taking a sip of her whiskey she gestured for him to break the triangle. “Be my guest.”

And so they began. They settled into a comfortable rhythm of play. It would have made a great melody.

After 20 minutes of play, Mitya cut through the silence. “I don’t really know you.” “No, you really don’t.” Wolfgang laughed back. And so they began quizzing each other. 

“Siblings?” “Two sisters, Zoya and Mariya.” “I can barely handle my one sister Maria.” “Don’t lie to yourself Nannerl is a gem” “Yea she is.”

“Did you have any children? In your past I mean.” “Yes! Two! Franz Xavier and Karl Thomas” Mitya laughed, “Two boys! I don’t know how you managed!” “I didn’t. What about you? “I was blessed with a son and a daughter. My son Maxim took after me, he composed and conducted” “Huh same with Franz” 

“To sons and legacies!” Wolfgang raised his glass and Mitya tapped it with hers.

“Favorite work of mine?” “Requiem. You have the drama, it is all there.” “To be fair I was dying”

“Okay, then what is your favorite work of mine?” “Please don’t be mad when I say this but I haven’t listened to anything by you” “That’s fair, you spend all day doing nothing productive so why would you listen to my music anyway?” Mitya walked over to the digital jukebox on the wall and fed in a few coins. She swiped around the screen with her brows furrowed until she found what she was looking for. A waltz began to play quietly over the room’s speakers. “Here’s something I am rather proud of.”

They played until the manager kicked them out at 1 o’clock. Dmitri Shostakovich had won.

They caught the bus back to the mansion where Mitya had parked her car. 

Wolfgang grabbed Mitya’s hand and scribbled something onto it once they reached the house. “That’s my number, please feel free to call. I want a rematch,” he said with a wink. “Have a good night Professor!”

Mitya drove back to her apartment with a smug grin that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS HOLY SHIT.


End file.
